1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a direction changeable handle lock structure, and more particularly to a direction changeable handle lock structure, wherein the handle of the handle lock may be selectively pressed in the clockwise or counterclockwise direction according to the user""s requirements.
2. Description of the Related Art
As shown in FIG. 1, a handle lock 91 used for a door plate 90 is usually mounted on the left side or right side of the door plate 90 according to the user""s requirement. The handle lock 91 includes a handle 92 that may be pressed in the clockwise or counterclockwise direction, to drive the lock tongue 94 of the lock latch 93 to retract inward.
As shown in FIG. 2, a conventional handle lock structure is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,286,074 is shown. In such a conventional handle lock structure, the handles 81 are arranged in a symmetric manner. The normal face or opposite face of the handle 81 may be mounted on the shaft tube 83 by the combination portion 84 of the shaft tube 83 being inserted into the combination hole 82 of the handle 81. The shaft tube 83 is provided with a circular hole 85 of insertion of the cap 86 which has an annular groove 87 aligning with the screw bore 88 of the shaft tube 83, so that the screw 89 may be screwed into the screw bore 88 of the shaft tube 83 and inserted into the annular groove 87 of the cap 86 for fixing the cap 86. However, such a conventional handle lock structure is not provided with a locking function, so that it can only used in a passageway door plate without needing locking, and cannot be available for the site needing locking.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide a direction changeable handle lock structure, wherein the handle of the handle lock may be mounted at the left side or right side of the door plate according to the user""s requirements, and may be selectively pressed in the clockwise or counterclockwise direction according to the user""s requirements.
A secondary objective of the present invention is to provide a direction changeable handle lock structure, wherein the handle of the handle lock may be combined with a lock set needing the locking or unlocking function according to the user""s requirements.
In accordance with the present invention, there is provided a direction changeable handle lock structure including two handles each provided with a first surface and a second surface, and each formed with a combination hole extended through the first surface and the second surface. The handle is formed with a positioning hole communicating with the combination hole. The lock set includes an inner disk unit and an outer disk unit each provided with a shaft tube, for combination with ornamental covers each having a combination portion, so that the combination hole of the handle may be mounted on the combination portion from the first surface or the second surface, and the handle may be fixed by a positioning member.
Further benefits and advantages of the present invention will become apparent after a careful reading of the detailed description with appropriate reference to the accompanying drawings.